cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Clone and his Squadron/Aftermath
Clone awakes and sits up wearily, as if just getting used to his body again… He feels his body and touches his face under his helmet, startling himself* “But… I-I was stabbed!” *A female voice calls out in reply* “Oh, you were, were you…?” *Clone attempts to look for the woman but can only see darkness* “I’m sorry but can you turn on the lights?” “The lights are on. Your blindness is just a temporary side-effect. It will slowly wear off in a few hours…” Clone: “Side-effect of what? What have you done to me!?” “Nothing. All I have done is awake you from your cryogenic slumber. I too was in cryogenic suspension but my pod may have malfunctioned and I awoke before our destination…” Clone: “Our destination…? Where may that be?” “It is one of the many things I do not know… All I know is that we are on some kind of vessel taking us somewhere while we are supposed to be frozen…” *Clone feels a hand reach out to him and he allows it to pull him up and out of the pod he is supposedly in* “Thank you… Sorry, awfully rude of me not to have asked sooner but who are you?” “I do not know. My name is but a mystery to me. Much like everything else before waking up here…” Clone: “Well, let me be courteous. I know mine and it is CT-7.5149” “Can I not just call you CT?” Clone: “You may. It’ll save you having to remember those numbers!” *He laughs* “So, as you can actually see can you tell me of our surroundings?” “Well it appears to be the cargo bay of the vessel. There are many silvery metal crates in front of us and behind are the pods we came from-hang on!” *She leans in to get a better look at Clone’s pod* Clone: “What is it?” “Your pod, there is something engraved on a little plaque…” *She begins to attempt to read off the plaque* “It’s very rusty but I can make out a few letters, I think. C. L. O. G. E. R. A. ‘Clogera’? What could that mean”? Clone: “Interesting… Could that be something to do with how I got here? Or part of a better name for me. As CT-7.5149 doesn’t seem like much of a name…” “I think I’ll just stick to calling you CT” *She turns from Clone to check her own pod only to find an indent where a plaque would have been* “My name. It is not there!” Clone: “Hmm, then how will I call out to you?” “You need not call out, as I shall always not be far and I am the only other person here besides you…” Clone: “No other cryo pods then. Just us?” “Yes. It seems that way…” Clone: “How am I to address you? I need to have something to call you!” “Well, I do not know my name… So I will name myself! I shall call myself ‘Georgia’! What do you think CT?” Clone: “Nice name. Now, Georgia, what are we to do?” Georgia: “Well, I think it’s about time we got out of here!” *She reaches her hand out to Clone* Clone: “Thanks Georgia but I need not for you to assist me in navigating this place… For I can sense my own path” Georgia: “Sense? In what way?” Clone: “I just can…” Georgia: “Ok…” *The two begin to walk off, towards the front of the room. Georgia moving cautiously. While Clone speeds off a few meters away from Georgia* *Georgia turns to see Clone speedily heading towards a wall* “CT, not that way!” *Clone doesn’t hear Georgia and runs straight into the wall! He begins to fall…* *Georgia runs over and catches Clone* “CT, you have to trust me… Otherwise we won’t get out of here any time soon” *She begins to notice that Clone is not talking back and realises that he is unconscious!* *Suddenly, a loud scrapping sound comes from the front of the large cargo bay as the main door is opened!* *Georgia drags Clone behind a nearby crate just as two men enter, one of them facially disfigured…* *As the two men talk, they carefully move through the crates toward the cryo pods* Disfigured man: “What are we to do about them? We can’t just leave them like that” Other man: “I know but we need to leave them as they are. Just until we can come up with a plan” *Georgia, still hidden behind the crate drags Clone to another crate, closer to the door. As she does so, she pleads with Clone…* “Wake up CT! I cannot keep doing this for much longer…” *The two men reach the cryo pods…* Disfigured man: “They’ve escaped! I told you we should have woken them ourselves as soon as we could, not just wait until we could explain what happened to the others…” Other man: “I’m sorry Spa-HEY!” *There is a sudden scraping sound as the door is closed, the two men run to the door and attempt to open it* “Locked!” *Outside the room, Clone finally re-awakes to find his head resting on Georgia’s lap as she is resting against the wall catching her breath* “Hey, are you alright?” Georgia: “Yeah. I’m. Fine…” Clone: “My sight! I can see a blur of colour!” *Georgia smiles down at Clone* “Can you make out any detail…?” Clone: “A little… I think you’re smiling…” Georgia: “I am! I think your sight is coming back a lot quicker than expected!” Clone: “That’s good then!” *They get up and head down the corridor* *They reach a bend in the corridor and go to follow it when something scurries past them* Georgia: “CT, what was that?” *She proceeds to chase the thing down until she catches it and brings it back to show Clone* “Look, it’s a cute little robot!” Clone: “I see, sort-of…” *He turns to face the wall which has something engraved on it, he struggles to read it* “Es. Esc. Ess. Ecs. Georgia, what does this say?” *Suddenly there is a loud explosion, followed by the voices of the two men* “We cannot allow them to follow the corridor to the escape pods!” “ESCAPE PODS!” *Clone pushes a few buttons on a device on his wrist and a hatch on the wall opens, Clone and Georgia proceed to climb in and the hatch closes behind them* *Georgia looks around the cramped pod and finds a panel on the wall, she presses a button initiating a timer accompanied by a quiet beeping* “Only a minute until we leave CT!” *The two men reach the outside of the pod, they try to call out to the occupants of the pod* Disfigured man: “Clone! No! Stop!” Other man: “Clone, please stop this! Where do you think you’re going anyway!?” *Inside the pod, Georgia gently pokes Clone’s arm and then points at the window at the front of the pod* “They’ve found us!” *Clone lazily raises his arm and waves it about in the direction of the two men who watch on, terrified!* Other man: “He’s taken his droid! What does he think he’s doing taking the droid and the girl!?” *The pod suddenly shoots outward, disconnecting from the ship, taking Clone, Georgia and the droid with it!* Georgia: “CT?” Clone: “Yeah?” Georgia: “Where is it do you think this will take us…?” Clone: “I have no idea. My young Padawan…” Category:Clone Gunner Commander Jedi Category:Clone and his Squadron